176
Laura attempts to finish casting a spell on Dr. Guthrie, who warns her that he knows she has powers. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Once again, unseen forces hover over Collinwood gripping those within in a vice of terror. And a beautiful woman sits staring into the hypnotic fire, her eyes seeing something in the hearts of the flames while a short distance away a man feels himself overwhelmed by something so terrifying it bears no name. Dr. Guthrie begins to feels faint and calls out to Victoria. She hurries into the Drawing room as he falls to his knees before the fireplace. Act I Victoria can't snap Guthrie out of the trance despite her attempts. David walks in on Laura at the Cottage and pulls her out of her trance; just as suddenly as it came upon him, Guthrie is freed, wondering what happened. David says he's never seen anyone look into a fire the way Laura was doing. Laura intimates that she wants to be alone with the fire and her thoughts; David readily takes offense as she's now acting like everybody else in his life. She woos him back with sweet talk and apologizes for her just-awakened ramblings. She gets him to stare in the fire, where he doesn't see anything. She says he will soon; she sends him home as it's getting dark. She reiterates that he's always welcome at the Cottage. Victoria admits to being frightened by Guthrie's strange spell; he can't explain it as he helps himself to a drink. Victoria says she was reminded of the day Elizabeth fell ill when she saw Guthrie. Act II Guthrie relates a lack of memory; Victoria says that's just like Elizabeth, too. Guthrie remembers he was with Laura and she made threats against him; Victoria relays the analogy with Elizabeth's case, too. David comes in, fresh from his mother's. Guthrie asks if there was anything strange about Laura; he thinks it's funny that they asked and relays that Laura seemed upset by his visit and describes, with some cajoling, what Laura was doing--or not doing--before he interrupted her. Victoria makes a memory game out of it and promises David two desserts, ice cream and chocolate cake, if he does well. David relays how he came in sans knocking, since she said her home is his home, and she didn't hear him because she was staring intensely into the fire. David remembers the painting of his mother as he relates that it looked as though she was IN the fire. Act III He tells them how Laura didn't respond to his hails. He also relays how she wanted him to look into the fire for unimaginably strange things but he failed. David goes in to supper; Victoria asks for his silence and promises to tell Mrs. Johnson about the extra dessert. Guthrie believes that David interrupted Laura; he and Victoria discuss power versus influence and credible versus incredible occurrences. Victoria is resolute in keeping David away from Laura; Guthrie warns Victoria to stay away from Laura. Guthrie believes he has an advantage over Laura now that he knows about her. He resolves to destroy whatever power Laura has. The doors fly open and Laura is present. Act IV Laura claims to have come to return a scarf of David's. Victoria disbelieves her; Laura tries to explain things away and questions Victoria's motives. She claims to be doing it to protect David from mean-old-Victoria's scoldings. Laura claims not to know why Victoria dislikes her; Guthrie defends Victoria, whose attitude is beyond Laura (or so she claims). Guthrie claims that nothing in this world is beyond Laura and he’s disappointed when she doesn't 'fess up. Laura asks what possesses a person to go into Guthrie's work—meddling in things that should be left alone. He lights her cigarette for her, allowing her the chance to stare lovingly at his flame. Laura calls Guthrie out on his thwarting attempts. Guthrie wants to know why Laura's so desperate to have David back, she claims it's her strong maternal instinct. Guthrie asks why Laura's not surprised to see him up and around, and he says that's the reason she came to the house. Guthrie tells her he believes she has a power, or influence, of a special nature. Laura laments that she doesn't have power, as it would make things so easy. Laura laughs off the continued accusations. Guthrie says he knows she has a supernatural force. He plans to tell everyone once he has a name for it. She cackles as she questions his abilities to do just that. Memorable quotes : Peter: (to Laura) I'm beginning to think there is nothing in this world that's beyond you. Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: 6:30pm: Start of this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * Although Dr. Guthrie collapsed at the end of the previous episode, in the re-cap here Victoria reaches him before this can happen. End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 176 on the IMDb0176